Pictures, including paintings, posters, photographs and the like, are frequently framed for hanging on a wall or other vertical surface. Conventional systems for hanging pictures include a cable or wire affixed to the rear of a frame, either along the sides or the top of the frame, for suspending the frame on a hook affixed to the wall. Other methods may include clips or brackets affixed to the rear of the frame for suspending the frame on a hook, nail or other fastener affixed to the wall.
In such systems it can be difficult to level the picture when hung. It can also be difficult to re-level the picture, which is required from time to time as the picture shifts due to dusting, knocking or normal settling of the structure in which it is hung. Moreover, it can be difficult to hang the picture because the wire, clip or other hanging means is concealed behind the picture and is thus difficult to align with the hook or fastener when hanging the picture. Providing a visible wire or clip is generally undesirable as it detracts from the aesthetic appeal of the picture.
Also, in conventional picture hanging systems each picture must be hung independently, making the alignment of adjacent pictures difficult and generally unchangeable once the pictures are hung.
It would accordingly be advantageous to provide a picture hanging system by which the picture is easy to hang and to level, and which is aesthetically pleasing. It would further be an advantage to provide a picture hanging system capable of hanging a plurality of pictures, to thereby facilitate the arrangement and alignment of pictures and allow this to be readily changed when desired.